The Path I Walk Is A Bloody One
by Hadrian888
Summary: When fate takes a twist, and mere days before his life would become better, Harry snaps. He couldn't take it anymore. The abuse, neglect, everything... So he leaves... Making a new road... One filled with blood, new people and possibly... Romance... ( Will most likely be Slash, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, whatever, there will be gore and blood, a lot of Mature themes and X'overs )


Peridot eyes fluttered open, darkness glazing over the jewels. A porcelain hand cam up, moving the mass of ebony hair. It then moved so that it could proceed to manoeuvre the body upward, forming a half attempted sitting position. Thin yet shapely legs, close to a shade of alabaster, swung over the bedside, slowly coming to form a standing up position.

A dangerously small body was revealed, as the boy, Harry Potter, moved around his small room. He glanced around, with veiled disgust, before going to his wardrobe. He looked inside with a mask of indifference, snorting before putting on a pair of shorts and a shirt that managed to cover half of the small clothing piece he was wearing. He ventured downstairs, not flickering even to the tone-deaf shriek that emanated from downstairs, alerting him that he needed to make breakfast for the cretins that surrounded him.

"Horse faced bitch..." He couldn't help but mutter to himself at, his eyes rolling as he heard her complaining. Pale ears twitched as he heard the creaking of the stairs, as his uncle came down stairs. White digits tightened upon the grip of the fish-eye as he flipped the bacon over for his... 'Relatives'...

"Boy! Why isn't breakfast already set?!" Spittle flew onto Harry's face as glanced into his uncles eyes. After a minute of no response his uncle took it upon himself to take action, not waiting long for an answer that he didn't really need.

Pitch black hair fluttered as Harry ailed across the room, a bruise already showing on his face. Emerald eyes grew darker and darker, every passing second, causing him to glance to his hand, a giant Icicle in the shape of a knife had appeared. The two jewels started glittering.

Raising his bod, swaying slightly from the force of the hit. He glance up, eyes showing nothing but malice, hatred and glee. Giggles slowly rose into the atmosphere around them, his... Uncle... Looking at him warily, as if he was a... Predator...

That mere thought set Harry off again as he slowly yet surly straightened himself up, a shit eating grin marring his face. Slow strides brought him to his uncle. Digits grasping the offensive item slowly raised, bringing it to his uncles throat, leaning forward to whisper in his uncles ear.

"I could, you know, slit your throat. Here. Now. End it all. But that. IS. To! BORING!" Voice raised he calmed himself, sparks of his mentality showing in his eyes, "... But that, that would be boring, let's try something more..." His hand moved up to his uncles ear, "EXCITING!", The blade of solid water sliced through the flesh, Harry bringing his finger to his uncles mouth, shushing the howls of pain, as the gleaming liquid red drizzled down his smooth pale skin.

"Now now, there is no reason to be so loud". However the younger could see that there would be no fun to be had with this one, so he measly raised his hand above home jabbing the blade through the mans cranium, before bringing it back out to slice it through his jugular.

"How boring... Oh well... Bye Aunt Petunia... See you later... Or not..." He muttered at the end as he walked out of the house. He glanced around himself, staring to move forward, not paying attention to the fire starting behind him, the house nearly fully covered in embers by the time he was at the end of the street.

"I really need to find someone fun..." Glancing upward he saw a raven coming his way, red eyes of murder glinting at him. He looked at the letter in front of him, " Maybe... I could find someone here..."

"At... Sodemyne's Academy, for creatures and more...more fun that is..." Was whispered as eyes turned towards the raven.

"Soon..."

AN: First Fanfic and sorry the first chapter is short, it was rushed haha, and please feel free to leave suggestion or guesses for the story./div


End file.
